Since its discovery in the 1950s, olefin metathesis has emerged as a valuable synthetic method for the formation of carbon-carbon double bonds. In particular, its recent advances in applications to organic syntheses and polymer syntheses mostly rely on developments of well-defined catalysts. Among attempts to improve catalyst efficiency over the past decade, one of the most attractive frontiers has been selective synthesis of stereo-controlled olefin products. Most catalysts give higher proportion of thermodynamically favored (E) isomer of olefin products.